Hidden Tragedy
by JustAnotherAmateurWriter
Summary: Emily was Kendall's best friend. Kendall is trying to find her someone. Introducing her to mike, he starts having a good feeling that this one was going to work. Which he was right, it was going to work out great. But what he didn't know is that he just changed Emily life forever. Even though she had her prince, she wasnt going to have a fairytale ending that he wanted for her.
1. Chapter 1: The Past

Chapter One

**_Past_**

_ Emily's parents separated when she was four, and ever since then she had only visited her father a few times in Los Angeles. However, now her mother decided that she needed a break from raising her daughter and gave her father a shot. She was nervous about moving to a big city since she was from a small town in Maine. _

_ She couldn't believe that her mother would dump her off to her father at the start of a major transition in her life. High school. She was now forced to go to a completely new school, in a completely new area that was nothing close to anything that she was used to. However, she felt that she lucked out. On her first day of school she met someone that would be a huge part of her life, Kendall Schmidt. You could say that them meeting was just luck._

_ Emily walked in to her new high school, and could not believe that a school could be this big. She guesses that there had to be thousands of kids here. Way different from the 600 kids that she was used to at her old school. She went to the main office to get her schedule and to hand in her transfer papers. She was glad to see that the halls looked empty which meant that there was class so there wouldn't be so many people around. The main office was empty except for and old lady and a guy that was putting away files. The old lady greeted her_

_ "Good morning sweetheart, can I help you?" _

_ "Hello, yes.. Um my name is Emily and I am new. I was told to come here and I have these papers for you." The women took the papers from her hand and then turned to guy at the filing cabinet._

_ "Kendall can you put this file in there please" He turned around and took the file and looked over and smiled at Emily before turning back and continuing his work. Emily couldn't believe how good looking her was. He was tall with green eyes and hair that just look so soft, she thought to herself that if this is how the guys look here then she was in luck and maybe the move wasn't all that bad._

_ The old women started typing away and Emily just stood there awkwardly hoping that this wasn't going to take much longer. "So Emily where did you move her from" The old women asked as she worked. "I moved here from Freeport Maine" She replied. "Oh really, los Angeles is going to be big change from there, how are you liking it so far" Emily looked back at Kendall who was working right away "Well so far I like it, the weather is nice" "Yes the weather is to die for I think, I am just going to print your schedule and then give you your locker number and you will be on your way" The women replied. "Okay thank you" Emily smiled at her._

_ The women got up and left the room and Emily just stood there while Kendall still worked, wondering if she should say something or not. She deiced that she might as well not make a fool of herself with the first guy she meets so she just stood there and waited. The women came back a few minutes later with a few papers in hand. "Kendall, can you take Emily to her locker and give her a quick tour of the place, you have done enough work this morning" Kendall turned around "Okay, see you tomorrow morning Mrs.H" He walked over to Emily and she got a little nervous "Hello, I am Kendall Schmidt it's nice to meet you, and welcome to California." He reached out and shook her hand. Emily took it and smiled "Nice to meet you Kendall, my name is Emily Brooks."_

_ "You can just follow me and I will show you what is what, first we should go to your locker so you don't have to carry your stuff everywhere. Can I see your papers" He reached out and she handed them to him. "Oh you have the best locker ever! And I know right where it is." she looked up at him and smiled "How do you know that it's the best locker?" she asked as she followed him down the empty hallways. "Well here is your locker, try the combo so I know that you know how to open it. And to answer your question this is the best locker ever because I am your locker buddy, this is my locker right here" He smiled and pointed to the on right next to Emily's "Looks like we are going to become the best of friends over these next four years" he smiled and put his arm around her and she just let it happen "Now let's show you where all your classes are."_

_And that's exactly what happened, Kendall and Emily became the best of friends, he was the go to guy when she needed help with anything. Emily was so happy that she met him; the four years of high school were some of the best years of her life because she had her best friend Kendall by her side. His friends James, Logan, and Carlos also accepted her into their close group and became her close friends to. Kendall was there for her through everything. He helped her through many project and many heartbreaks and let Emily cry on his shoulder and she was there for him whenever he was having troubles, with girls or life. He was also Emily's date to prom because they both thought that going together would be the best choice because they were best friends. High school came and went and Emily and Kendall went off to the same college together. However, that didn't last long when James got all of the guys to audition for a show called Big time rush. They obviously were picked and their career as pop stars took off while Emily continued to attend college to major in business._

_ Even though they were apart Kendall made sure to call or Skype with Emily every day. He wanted to know all about her college adventures, and he was there for her when she called him upset about a date, test, or anything that was going on in her life. Emily loved Kendall more than anything and she was so happy that she met him. Once she graduated from college with a degree in business she celebrated. The boys took a break from touring and whatever was in their busy schedules to see her get her degree. She was so happy that they were there. Emily knew that she had to do something in Los Angeles with her degree because she needed to be with her best friend. To her he was her family, he dad turned out to not care what she did so she decided to move in to Kendall house that he bought and be his roommate._

**Present day**

Emily moved into a nice apartment not too far from Kendall's house. She felt she needed a place of her own so that she could start having more responsibilities, Kendall didn't like it but he let her go and made sure she did get a place close because he said "I can't be without my best friend."

Emily spends her time working and hangout with the guys when they can, she didn't like it too much though because they all had girlfriends, even Kendall and she always felt like a ninth wheel whenever they went out. However, the guys would not let her decline their request to hang out. She still was loving life and was so happy, Kendall and the guys where always trying to set her up. With people that they approved of. It was Kendall the introduced her to Mike and that's when her life changed.

"Kendall come on not another date with some random guy I don't know! Please I beg you just let me try to find someone on my own!" Emily said to Kendall one day when she was having lunch, just her and the guys.

"Em, I have known mike for a while and he's so cool I know you will like him" Kendall protested "Besides the last guy that you found was a weirdo, you said so yourself that they dates we find you are better!"

"Em… just give it a shot" Logan suggested "What do you have to lose?" "PLUS! He loves a lot of the same things you do!" Carlos added "Yeah, he even loves scuba diving! Which is your favorite thing to do! And I will say that he almost as good looking as I am." James added with a smirk

"How do you all know this guy!? And how do you know so much about him and if he's so great how come you don't hang out with him and I haven't met him?!" Emily yelled

"He's a guy that works at the studio, I think you will really like him… just let me introduce you two at Carlos's party this weekend and you can see from there if I set up a date, how about that, no awkward blind date…" "I guess if I can meet him before and hangout that would be better, blind dates are like death" Emily added and Kendall and guys all perked up "REALLY YOU WILL DO IT! Great, I will invite him to the party later today" Carlos added.

Well looks like I got a somewhat of a date this weekend Emily thought to herself while she sat there thinking to herself. The guys moved on to talk about other things while they finished eating lunch. Kendall just looked over at Emily and smiled at her and she smiled back as she continues to think about things. She sees them with their girlfriends all the time and she was a little excited about this she decided she thought "Look on the bright side if it works out and this guy is a great as they made him out to be then I will finally have a date to bring everywhere."

They finished their meals and Emily drove them all back to the studio before she headed back to work. The car ride went as usually Kendall and her in front while James, Logan, and Carlos sat in the back doing stupid stuff to try and distract Emily from driving as usually, this annoyed her so bad, and did they really want to die. They finally got the the studio and they all got out. James came over to her window "Thank you for the lovely lunch miss Emily" as he took her hand and kissed it making her bust out into laughter "Oh my gosh James you think you are hot shit don't you….. How does Caroline put up with you?!" "It's the bod" he said with a wink and waved and walked towards the studio and Carlos and Logan said good bye and waved and followed behind James. Kendall came around to her window and lean in her ducked down so he could talk to her. "So you really want to meet this guy or did you just say that to make them shut up?" He asked. "Actually I do want to meet him, I mean what do I have to lose ken. If he's as great as you guys say them I think I will have myself a catch." "See I knew you would see things my way" Kendall said with a smirk "I will see you later Hun, got to go talk to you up to your new lover. Oh, Mary wanted to know if you wanted to come to dinner tonight." Kendall said, Mary was Kendall girl friend of 11 months and was a girl that Emily introduced him to and he was happy as ever, which is why he feels the need to return the favor and get her a boyfriend. Emily loved Mary and they were close and it was nice to have a friend that was a girl. "Sure I would love to see my best friend" Emily said to Kendall with a grin "OH NO NO NO… you are my best friend, I love Mary but she is not stealing my best friend from me." He said leaning in and kissing her on the cheek "I will see you later." And he started to walk into the studio and he turns back and yells "DON'T FORGET DINNER… AND IT'S AT 7 SO DON'T BE LATE!" Emily just waved her hand and drove off to work.

The rest of the week went as usual. Emily was actually feeling excited for the weekend to meet Mike. At dinner with Mary and Kendall's place Mary mention that she had met him one day visiting Kendall on set and said that he was a charmer and a hunk, so she was happy that it was finally Saturday and the day of Carlos's party.

Emily got ready for Carlos's party a couple hours before. She was excited and couldn't help it. She showered and then got out the dress that has been in her closet for a couple months. She has been waiting to wear it for whens she went to a party or date. It fit her in all the right areas and just putting it on she felt pretty and just the right amount of sexy. She curled her hair and did her make up to give herself a natural look. She put on her favorite pumps just in time; there was a knock at the door that was Mary, who was coming to take her to the party. She grabbed her cell phone and clutch and head to the door. However, she was surprised to see a very nice dressed Kendall at the door instead of Mary.

"Hey Ken, where is Mary?" Kendall ignored her and just stated "Wow. Y-you…. You look great Em." "Aw thanks Ken, you don't think that it's too much?" she said as she did a twirl "No, no at all you look really good" Kendall told her, forgetting why he was there in the first place. "Aw you are too kind, how about we get going to the party so that I can meet this marvelous mike that everyone knows, except me, and loves?" Emily said while they walked to Kendall's car. They both got in and headed off to Carlos's house. "Oh yeah, you are meeting mike today, is that why you are all dressed to impress?" He said with a grin nudging her. She laughed at Kendall "No, I just... I don't know an excuse to wear this dress. It has been in my closest for forever." "Okay, whatever you say".

When she got to the party it was the same as any party that Carlos had at his house. She walked around and said hi to people and almost everyone was getting wasted. "Great I sure hope mike isn't". Her thoughts where interrupted by two hands on her hips pulling her to dance. she turned around to yell to only see Logan with a grin on his face "Emily you look great tonight, would you like to dance" she laughed cause she could smell the alcohol on his breath "sure thing Logie" and pulled him to the floor. He started right in with her back to his chest slurring into her ear. His hands traveled all over her body and stopped at the hem of her dress. He started to slip his hand up her dress. As she went to say something about it she was interrupted by an angry looking Kendall who smelt of alcohol. "Could you guys not have sex in the middle of the room please" "I can't help it Kendall... Logan slurred….she looks so good" Kendall ignoring Logan and turned to Emily "what are you doing, you know that mike is here and could see you and think that you are some whore" he spit at her "Kendall! What the hell it was just dancing and I am not a whore" "well you can get a little slutty when you drink" as soon he said that Emily was pissed "are you kidding me! I haven't had a sip of a drink tonight. Which is why I was about to stop him until you showed up" "oh it looked like you where stopping him" he said sarcastically "Em do you even want a boyfriend, I am trying to help you but I can only do so much. I'm not going to beg someone to date you if you are just going to slut it up and screw everything up" as soon as he said that he saw the hurt in Emily's eyes and he wanted to take it back "you begged him?" she barely whispered and she turned and walked outside to get away... how could he do that, beg someone to be with me I am not that bad.

Once she was outside she instantly kicked herself for not grabbing a jacket. It was so cold, but all should could do was sit there and try not to cry, she wasn't one to cry. She kept wondering if Kendall was just angry and said that or he actually did beg people to go on dates with her. "Em" she heard from heard an all too familiar voice say from behind her. Kendall. "What do you want Kendall, I am just getting some fresh air. I will be in in a few minutes." Kendall sits down next to her and Emily was right Kendall was pretty drunk. "I... I just wanted to say I am sorry, I didn't mean what I said Em. I was just mad that you were dancing like that with Logan." Emily not forgiving right off like she normally would "Why Kendall, why does it bug you so much, damn, I can do what I want" "I know that, it's not so much that you were dancing that I just don't want mike to see you and think that you are not available… he is such a nice guy em, you will like him. So I just wanted the meeting between you two to go great I am sorry" He said as he put his head down... It was now that Emily forgave him, he looks so sad and she could tell that his heart was in the right place and he was just looking out for her, like always. "Aww Kenny, you always worry about me and do so much for me" she said hugging him "I do appreciate what you are doing and I can't wait to meet mike" "Really you are not pissed at me for calling you a slut and stuff" "No you were just trying to help me, it's okay I love you, you are my best friend. It's all good" She said with a smile, making Kendall smile as he got up and held out his hand. "So now will you come inside and have a great time at this party and let me go call mike and see where he is so you guys can meet?" Emily shook her head "You go ahead ken, I have to make a call and I really did want some fresh air, that house is so crowded and smells of booze and sweat" Kendall just laughed "Fine, I will come get you when I find him okay?" "Okay" and with that Kendall left.

Emily sat there thinking, like always she gets lost in her overthinking. Twenty minutes passed and she realized that it was really cold outside. She started to wonder if Kendall forgot about getting mike, when all of the sudden a voice she didn't know said behind her "Hey, are you okay" She turned and saw a very nice looking guy that was tall with dark hair and blue eyes, "Um, yeah... I was just sitting here enjoying the night sky" "Do you mind if I sit down?" the stranger asked "Not at all" Emily said not wanting this good looking guy to leave her just yet. "So are you a friend of Carlos?" She asked "Yeah, I work with him." He noticed her shivering and took off his jacket "Hey, here wear this, can't let a pretty girl die outside from hypothermia" he said with a cute chuckle "Aw thanks, I was thinking about going inside, though it is super cold out here" She said as they both stood up and started in to the house. She was just about to ask him his name when she saw Kendall running outside looking at his phone.

"Em, I called mike and he said that he was on his way" Kendall said as he looked up and say her with a guy and his face change to shock "Well never mind, you found him first" Emily looked over at the guy "You are mike? Funny" she said blushing "Well its very nice to meet you Emily" mike said as he took her hand, "I have hear so much about you from Kendall" Emily just smiled and thought to herself, they were right he is good looking "Nice to meet you to Mike" Totally ignoring Kendall who stood there with a look on his face like he was some big shot matchmaker. "So Emily would you like to dance and we can get to know each other" Mike asked "I would love that" She said with a smile as they walked into the house.

Kendall watched his best friend in smiles walk in with the guy that he set her up with, having a good feeling that this one was going to work. Which he was right it was going to work out great. But what he didn't know is that he just changed Emily life forever. However, even though she had her prince, she wasn't going to get a happy ending that he wanted for her.


	2. Chapter 2: First Warning

**Hey guys I hope you are liking my new fanfic... Right now its still kind of developing the story so its a little slow, and kendall isnt in it as much as he is going to be soon. But I hope you like it and comment with any information that will be helpful. I still am not the best at this writing thing, I am trying to get better. But anyways. Here is the second chatper!**

**Chapter two**

_(Present day)_

**First Warning**

Emily couldn't believe it has been 6 months already since she had met mike. She knew that she was in love with him. She was making a cake to surprise him for their 6month anniversary, so excited that she woke up early clean their shared apartment and got flowers and everything to set the mood. She was planning on telling him that she was willing to take that extra intimate step with him. She was a virgin and she wanted to stay that way until marriage but she knew she was in love and she knew that it made him feel like she was holding back; she finally realized that she was ready.

She had a very long conversation with Kendall early telling him everything and how she was scared and that she didn't want mike to hate her. He just told her that she should do what she wants and not feel forced to do anything and that if mike really loved her then he would wait. The talk made her feel better and she was less nervous and more excited for mike to get home.

Mike said that he was working until 5pm. Which meant that he would be their around 5:30, it was now 4:50. _Shit_ she thought. "I have to still shower and get ready!" She ran into their bedroom and grabbed the dress that she picked out especially for tonight; one that she thought would make her look sexy. She showered, got dressed, and put on a light amount of makeup and head down stairs to take the cake out and decorate it. Happy to see that it was 5:15. She got the cake all done and hid it. She finished setting everything up just in time, she heard the front door open and slam from the bedroom.

"Oh no, please tell me that he didn't have a bad day" ….."HONEY! HAPPY 6 MONTH ANNIVERSIY" she ran out to greet him, but stop short when she saw he kicking off his shoes and slamming things around. He looked pissed. He went into the kitchen walking past her not even saying anything and slammed around the cupboards until he just went to the fridge and grabbed a beer and head to the living room to watch TV.

"Babe? Did you hear what I said" she said as she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Let me go, I am not in the mood…" and he shrugged her off and went and sat in front of the TV. Drinking his beer. She couldn't believe it; she set everything up and he's not even listening to her. "Okay, but did you hear what I said about our anniversary and did you see everything I set up" she said as she stood in front of him showing him to look around. He looked up at her and notice for the first time what she was wear and then looked around the room, she got excited when she noticed a change in his face thinking that she was feeling better.

"That's nice, and you look good. Happy fucking anniversary" he said harshly. She was getting so mad, why was he being a douchebag to her, and of all days. "Honey" she said sitting down next to him pulling him into a hug "What's wrong? Why are you upset, today is big day you should be happy, and I worked really hard to set this up" She said but instantly wished she didn't. She could see him getting more pissed by her words and he turned to her and she saw a look shed never seen before.

"Well, excuse the fuck out of me for not being all peppy and happy because of a six month anniversary, which I think is great, but the one year should be more important, However I lost my job today so that more of an issue right now!" He screamed at her making her back away. "Okay I am sorry I didn't know, but a six month anniversary is too important, and you don't need to yell at me. Talk to me like a normal person" "Are you fucking kidding me, oh sorry let me forget all about the fact that we don't have an income right now and celebrate some stupid…" "IT'S NOT STUPID IT'S IMPORTANT" she cut him off, and this made him even more mad, but she didn't care. He was being so rude and she was just trying to do something special

"Don't fucking cut me off when I am talking" He said so quietly as he stood up and walked over to the decorations that she set up. "I mean wow, silly me for not caring about these stupid fucking candles!" he said as he picked it up and threw it at the wall smashing it. Emily just froze, she has never seen him act like this, she watched him walk over to the flowers and chuck them at the wall too. He went over to where she had the cake and that's when she jumped up and ran over. "Mike! Stop you are acting like a child" He turned to her "DON'T FUCKING TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! I DON'T HAVE A JOB WHICH MEANS NO MONEY FOR US, WHICH MEANS NO MONEY TO BE WASTED ON THESE STUPID FUCKING CANDELS AND FLOWERS OR DRY ASS CAKE" he shouted as he picked up the cake she knew he was going to ruin it so she ran up and grabbed his arm "Mike stop! Give to me and calm the fuck down you are scaring me" She tried to get the cake from him, they both had ahold of it and where tugging back and forth trying fighting over it. But mike was to strong and she lost her grip causing the cake to hit him and then fall to the ground.

His face was all red and he ran up to her and grabbed her by the arms very hard and got right in her face "LOOK WHAT YOU FUCKING MADE ME DO YOU EMILY! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" he screamed squeezing her so hard she knew would leave a mark. She whispered, since that's the only thing she could manage to get out she was so scared "Mike you are hurting me" she said with tears in her eyes. The man she saw in front of her she didn't know who it was. Mikes face changed when he saw the tears in her eyes and he let her go causing her to fall to the ground where she just sat there looking at the cake. She started to pick it up "I just wanted to do something special" Mike then dropped next to her and pulled her into his chest she tried to move away "Babe I am so sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you like that I was just upset. Please believe me, I am just stressed" She didn't look him in the eye she just said "Yeah well people get mad all the time, it doesn't give you the right to hurt people" Mike look and saw the marks that he left on Emily and grabbed her arm and kissed the bruises "Oh my gosh babe, I am so sorry I didn't mean to do this…" Emily looked up into his eyes and saw the man that she was in love with tears in his eyes; she had never seen him cry so she knew that he was truly sorry. She pulled him in and kissed him "No mike, I am sorry. I over reacted, they don't hurt I was being stupid about the whole anniversary thing" she said trying to make him stop crying "No, I shouldn't of grabbed you like that, Oh my gosh please don't leave me" "Shhhh babe, I said it was okay, stop, I forgive you. Can we just go out" Mike grabbed her and started kissing her "Yes let's do that, how did I get so lucky to get a girl like you"

With that Emily and mike went out to eat. Later on at night as Emily lay in bed with mike wrapped around her she couldn't stop thinking about the fight. She couldn't believe that he got physical with her, but she could tell that he was truly sorry. She would have to wear long sleeves to cover the bruises he left but she knew that he loved her and would never do that again. Right? It was just stress from losing his job. She look over and kissed him gently on the cheek "I love you mike" "I love you too Emily, so much forever and always. Happy six months babe" and with that she smiled and drifted off to sleep.

**Kendall's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of my phone going off. I was a little annoyed because it was my first day off in a while and it was only 8am, but as soon as I saw that it was Emily I knew she was probably dying to tell me all about how her night went with mike. I didn't really want to know the details, but since I was her friend and I cared about her I knew she needs to talk about it.

"Good morning Em" I said sleepily as I got out of the bed to head out to the living room so that I wouldn't wake up Mary, who was sound asleep next to me.

"Morning ken, um I am sorry for waking you up…. Wait today was your day off wasn't it?" I could her the guilt in her voice so I cut her off "It's all good Em, I was just about to get up and eat anyways" I lied

"Well in that case to do you want to go with me to get some stuff to fix my bathroom and then go to lunch." She said "Em, if this is your way of trying to get me to come over so you can gush about how great your night was then you could have just asked me to come over."

"NO! I don't want you to come over… I mean I wanted to go out and get stuff and eat at our favorite place" Kendall wonder why she didn't want her to come over but put that aside. "Okay whatever you want Em. So I will be over in at 10 to get you okay." "OKAY THANKS KEN YOU ARE THE BEST, TEXT WHEN YOU ARE CLOSE!" And with that I hung up, and went to take a shower.

Twenty minutes later when I got out of the shower and went to get clothes in my room I saw that Mary was up. "Hey babe" I said as I walked up and kissed her forehead. "Morning Kendall, where are you off to….. It's your day off!" "I know babe, but Em called and she wants me to help her with getting stuff to fix the bathroom… however I feel it's just her way of trying to talk about how her and mikes anniversary went" I said with a laugh. "Oh yeah that was last night! They are too cute; you did a great job setting them up Hun you can tell she's in love." "Very true, well I got to get going I will see you when you get home love, I love you" "Love you to ken" With that Kendall was out the door and heading over to Emily's.

**Emily's POV**

Emily got the text from Kendall saying that he was in the driveway on his way up. She quickly called him to tell him not to come up and that she was already out the door. She didn't need Kendall coming in and seeing the mess that was left from last night's fight with mike, especially since she knew Kendall would have said something and mike was home in bed. She just hoped that mike would just wake up and go job hunting or something and get out of the house so that he would get crabbier like he always does when he stuck in the house. She didn't want a repeat of last night.

"Ken, don't need to come up I am already out the door"

"No worries I am almost to your door take your time" "KENDALL NO, I can see you now" She hung up the phone and ran down to where Kendall was and gave him a hug " See I told you I was going to be right down, you need to be more patient" Emily gave him a push and laughed "Well if I didn't know better Em I would think that you were trying to keep me away, damn is your house a pig pen or something" Kendall laughed as he walked around to his side of the car.

All Emily could do was laugh; she didn't want Kendall to know about the fight. As she got and the car and the backed out heading to the store she just told him "No, ken it's just mike is sleeping and he's a little down right now so I didn't want to wake him up." "Oh what wrong with him?" "He lost his job yesterday and it's kind of getting to him, can we not talk about this" Emily said with a smile "I just want to know if you are hungry enough to eat the usual at the diner" she said trying to change the subject "you know me Em, I am always ready to eat until I am about to die"

They got to the diner and ordered everything that they normally would have ordered. Emily was happy to talk to Kendall and get away from everything that is going on at home. Everything was so easy with Kendall and he could always make her happy, and when they fought it would all just blow over. One thing for sure Kendall has never gotten physical with her. Lying in bed last night she thought to herself wither or not to tell Kendall what happened. She knew he would be livid and probably get the boys and go gang up and beat mike up. But the thing is that Mike said he was sorry and he did only squeeze her, I mean it could have been worst, he could of hit her. The look in his eyes told her that he was sorry and that would never do it again, but why did she still feel wrong and want to tell Kendall. She didn't want Kendall to see her fail at another relationship that he set up, and Kendall really likes Mike the talk a lot and always says how much he likes us together.

Emily was lost in thought and didn't hear Kendall trying to get her attention. "EMILY!" she jumped "What is it ken?" she asked quickly still a little startled "Gosh thought I would never get your attention, I was saying are you ready to go to the hardware store to get stuff for your bathroom, is something wrong" Emily need to think of something fast, if she didn't she would spill it all in word vomit. "Sorry just thinking about adult things that you would know nothing about" she said laughing and nudging him "But yes lets gets going so we can get my bathroom fixed."

After they got everything that was need for the bathroom Emily and Kendall started to head back, Emily could see Kendall watch her thought out the ride home, like he wanted to say something. She couldn't handle the silence so she put on the radio and played with the stations. Then Kendall finally spoke "Emily, are you okay? You have been really weird today and I just want to make sure everything is okay" She let out a sigh, Kendall always worrying about me "Yes Kendall I am fine" Emily said to him showing him a smile so that he would believe those words more. "Okay if you say so, but you never told me how it went last night with your plans. Is that why you are a little down" What does she say, she can't tell him what happen but then again she can't lie to her best friend and say that everything went as planned. So Emily had to think quickly. "Oh well you know how I said that mike lost his job? Emily asked and Kendall nodded his head "Well when he come home he was really upset, like really down and I didn't think that it was the best time for it to happen" Kendall didn't say anything for a second and Emily was confused as to why until he spoke up "Well look at the bright side you can always do something similar to your plans for last night later on or you can wait like you wanted to before" Emily let out a sigh and turned out to look out the window but before she did she said "Yeah you are right."

Emily knew deep down that Kendall wanted her to go through with her promise to herself and wait until marriage, he said he always envied her and how he wishes that he could of taking his first time back and wait for someone more special, so when she asked about the whole mike thing he answered like she expect, agreeing with her. He always said that she should do what she wants and never wanted to try and make her feel differently. Even if she knew that he felt completely different.

They were almost back to Emily's apartment and she was getting nervous that Kendall was going to try and come up. She didn't know if mike got up and cleaned up the apartment and she didn't know how she would explain to Kendall. When they pulled in she jumped out and Kendall turned off the car and jumped out and was behind her helping her with her things. "Kendall, you don't need to help me. I can handle this" He chuckled "Stop being so weird I just want to come up and see if mike wants help with the bathroom project" and he walked away up to her apartment. Emily ran after him panicked to what was going to be on the other side of that door. Kendall was a head and went to open the door but it was locked. She let out a silently breath of relief that she now was going to be able to head in first.

Emily got her key out and stuck it in the lock she slowly turned it and opened the door slowly, getting ready to say some sort of excuse as to why that apartment looked the way that it did. To her surprise though the apartment was spotless and you wouldn't have even known that the events of yesterday happened. "So I am going to go find mike okay." Kendall said and walked down the hallway to find him. Emily continued to look around the clean apartment happy that mike had gotten up and cleaned it up. She walked over to put her stuff down when she noticed a dozen roses on the counter she went over and grab that card in the flowers and the card read "_HAPPY 6 MONTHS BABE! CAN'T WAIT FOR MANY MORE XOXOX MIKE"._

Emily smiled to herself, she was being silly, and mike was really sorry and was just stressed out about yesterday. She suddenly felt two hands wrap around her waist. "You like them" mike asked her she turned around and kiss him "I love them babe, I love you" and she hugged him tighter and mike kissed the top of her head.

"Well I guess I am going to get going then, bye Em, and later mike. If you need help with the bathroom just call me and I can come over and try and help" Kendall said as he awkwardly stood there and watched Emily and mike and then left. As soon as the door closed mike let go of Emily and walked into the bedroom and shut the door. Emily was confused and decided to make mikes favorite snack. She took of her sweater off for the first time of the day and looked at her arms and saw that bruises. She just sighed and walked into the room carrying the snacks.

"Do you want to watch a movie" Emily said walking into the room to find mike on the bed. She walked over to her side and handed mike his snack she made. He took it from her hands as she caught him look at her arm as she grabbed the plate, and she saw his jaw clench. He turned and placed the plate of the bed side table and turned on the movie that he was going to watch before she came in. "Is this movie okay babe?" Mike asked her. "Yes its fine" she said sitting next to him.

Once the movie started she felt him pull her to his chest, so she rested her head there. He took her hands in his and intertwined their fingers. She looked up at him to smiled but saw that his face held a frown. She felt his finger stroke over the bruises that he had formed the day before. "Babe, I am so so so sorry, I don't think I can ever show you how sorry I am that I did that to you. I love you so much you don't even know" he said still stroking her bruises. "Mike, I told you it as fine it doesn't hurt and you were really upset and stressed." "Still doesn't make it right what I did" he spat back at her. "I promise you I will never hurt you ever again as long as this heart is still beating" He said as he brought her hand to his chest to lie over his heart. She looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed her. She pulled away "I know you will never hurt me again mike, I trust you. Let's just put that behind us, yeah?" he smiled and kissed the top of her head "yeah let's do that" he said to her as she laid her head to his chest and cuddled into him.

As Emily sat there watching the movie in Mike's arms she knew that his words where true, they were going to put this behind them and go back to being like it was before this. She was happy that he was finally feeling better. She knew that they were at their lowest and they can only go up from here... right?


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets to Hide

**Chapter Three**

_(7 months later)_

**Secrets to hide**

When someone is happy it can feel like_ time_ is something of no value. The moments form together to create an overall sense of happiness that blankets your whole life and makes every day worth living. It makes it better when you have someone to share it with. A person that can increase the joy in your life by just being there. For Emily mike is the one, he is the one that has made her life perfect and makes her feel happy all the time. It's getting to be Emily can't remember what is was like before she met mike, she was at a low point in her life and he just made it all better and gave her the one thing that she wanted… Love.

Emily catches herself staring down at the ring again that mike gave her, on their one year anniversary, smiling. That was such a great night, it was that night that she knew that should could look past everything that he has done and truly forgive him. What's a relationship with out some struggle to make the good times even more special?

These past months have been great and being with mike and seeing him happy with a new job and finally feeling better about him has been great. Mike and her were even remodeling their place. Mike told her it would make everything feel like a new start and that its good to let go of the past and to move on. She still worries about mike getting angry again, but she knows that she is just being stupid and needs to just relax and enjoy the smooth road that they are traveling together.

However, with all the time that she has spent with mike she just wish that she could have one thing, and that is time with Kendall. She has been missing him so much these days, he's been really busy and she's been busy too. She misses him a lot though, so when he called her up and asked her to come out with him and the guys to the club she didn't think twice to say yes. She hadn't seen him in forever, and she hasn't seen the other guys in twice as long. She missed them all, especially her best friend.

Emily looks down at her phone and smiles at the text from Kendall that says be ready in one hour. She runs into her room and gets out her best club dress and runs into the bathroom to take a quick shower and once she gets out she gets all ready just in time to receive the text from Kendall saying he was outside. She grabs her cell, heels, and purse and runs out the door locking it behind her.

Once she is down stairs she sees Kendall out of his car with the passenger side door open and ready for her. She runs over to him and hugs him "Ken, I have missed you so much. It's been too long!" Kendall squeezes her tight. "Em, it's been two weeks" Emily laughs and slides into the car and waits for Kendall to jump in so they can head off to the club. "I know it's only been two weeks but we used to hang out like 3 times a week, now we are lucky to go out every two weeks." Kendall playfully punches her "aw Em, you missed me, that's too cute. I know the boys are excited to see you tonight." Emily smiles "I miss you all. I feel like I have been shut off from you guys" Kendall looks over to her and pouts "I know, with the new tour and stuff we have been pretty busy, but let's not think about that and just enjoy tonight, yeah?" with that Emily sits back and turns up the music and her and Kendall sing on the top of their lung as always until they get to the club.

Once inside Emily is attacked by the others in hugs "Oh my Emily I thought you died, I haven't seen you in forever!" Carlos grabs her and pulls her into another hug. "Well here I am alive and well Carlos, no need to worry." James grabbed her next "You need to come out and hang out with us more" Emily hugged him back, " I know James, trust me Kendall already gave me an ear full and don't worry I will see you guys as much as I can." Emily turned expecting another hug but someone was missing "Hey where is Logan?" Emily turned and said to the guys. Just then two hands were on her hips and warm breath was on her neck "Aw did Emily miss me" Emily turned around and smiled when she saw Logan "Aw Logie you know I always miss you" she said pulling him into a hug. Logan hugged her back but then pushed her back and looked her up and down "Well Emily I think you have out dressed us all, looking fabulous as always" Logan said with a smirk causing Emily to blush "Mike is one lucky guy." And it was then that Emily stomach dropped.

Mike. Emily never told mike that she was going out. "Shit" she thought to herself she didn't even leave him a note saying that she was going out. Her phone is probably blowing up right now. She reached into her purse and grabbed her cell and sure enough she had 3 missed calls and 8 text messages all from a frantic mike wondering if Emily was alive and well. She felt horrible but she knew that once she got home and told mike what happened that he would understand. So she decided to just text him and say that she was out and would be home later. Just then Kendall came and sat down next to her and put his arm around her "Here you go Em, your favorite drink" Emily took it and smiled, and drank it all. She wanted to feel good and wanted to feel good spending time with some of her closest friends. James came over and asked her if she wanted to dance and she grabbed his hand they went to the dance floor.

Emily had a few more drinks that night but she didn't want to have too many that she would have to have help home because she didn't know if mike was going to be sleeping or not when she got back so she didn't want to have a bunch of people barging in trying to get her home safely. So after a few hours of dancing, laughing, and just having the best night with the guys she didn't even realize that time had slipped away. Kendall came up to her put his arm around her, she could smell only alcohol, Kendall was pretty drunk. But the thing with Kendall is when he drinks he just gets happy and cuddly. "Em, it's like 1am I think I need to get you home and make sure you get there, don't want mike to think you are hurt" Emily chuckled "Okay Kendall, let's go home. I am going to tell the guys that we are leaving you stay right here and I will be right back" Kendall just gave her a cheeky smile "Okay, Em I will just be sitting here." Emily ran over to the rest of the boys seeing that Carlos and James were fighting about some stupid game and Logan had found himself a lady and was currently "getting to know her", she went over and yelled so that they could her above the music "Guys! Hey, I am going to take Kendall home, he's pretty far gone. It was great seeing you guys tonight." "You too Em." Carlos and James said at the same time and then continue with their little argument. Logan turned and grabbed onto Emily's hand "Hey you still are coming to my birthday party this weekend?" Emily totally forgot but was happy that she was going to be able to hang with them a lot sooner than she thought "Of course Logie you think I would miss one of your parties? Pft no way" and she leaned in and gave him a hug "See you this weekend" and with that she turned and she heard Logan yell "Em don't forget mikes invited to, and I hope to see you two lovebirds there" he said giving her a wink she just laughed and continued walking over to where she left Kendall. She laughed when she say he was passed out right where she left him.

After much hard work Emily had gotten Kendall home and was finally walking into her apartment, very tired and sobered up. Once she walked through the door she noticed all the lights off in her apartment. Happy that she would get to wait until the morning to talk to mike and hear how mad he was. However, she wasn't as lucky as she thought.

Once she got to her bedroom she noticed the light was on and mike was in bed sitting up leaning up against the headboard on his laptop. When she walked in and he looked up and said to her "Where the fuck have you been?" she knew he was going to be mad, she didn't give him any details. However, Emily was not in the mood to deal with him right now. What she needed was a glass of water and her bed. She went into the bathroom and got changed and got a class of water and then went out to see mike in the same position. She got in bed and mike said "So where were you, I was really worried and tried getting a hold of you and all you say is that you will be home later?!" Emily was annoyed but realized that she was at fault. He cared and he must have been worried. She knows she would have been.

"Well, Kendall called me earlier and told me to be ready in an hour and I went out with him in the boys." She looked over to see mikes expression "So you are telling me that I was sitting here thinking that my girlfriend is dead in so ditch when really she is just getting drunk off her ass with some guys" "Mike, stop I haven't seen them in forever! I missed them, they are my best friends. I let you go out with your friends" She could tell mike was getting pissed, all she wanted to do was sleep "Emily that is completely different and you know it, I tell you where the fuck I am going and I tell you when I am going out with my friends so that you know" "Well you do it all the time so I don't see the big deal with me going out once. I hadn't seen them in like a month" mike spat at her "Well my friends aren't girls" Emily was pissed of course he would mention that. He has always had a problem with Emily having the guys for friends, it pissed her off. She never did anything for him to think that she would ever do anything to hurt him. "Mike are you kidding me, you know I would never do anything like that" "Well I don't know that" he cut in "Are you fucking kidding me, is me telling you that I love you more than anything not enough. I think you forget that those BOYS that you don't like well they like you" "Emily stop fucking yelling at me now" mike said in an angry tone. Emily quickly whispered "and if it wasn't for them we wouldn't be together" then mikes face softened and he reached over and wrapped his arms around Emily spooning her "I am sorry babe, can we just stop fighting. I love you and don't like fighting with you" Emily grabbed his arms and cuddled into him more "Yes babe, just know that I will always love you" "Me too babe I love you so damn much I feel like I would go crazy with the thought of losing you" Emily smiled and turned around so she was facing him and kissed him "Well you won't lose me mike, just know that please" he hugged her into his chest "I love you Em, let's go to bed" and he reached over and turned out the light and then went back and cuddle her in to his chest.

Emily laid there happy that she could finally could go to bed but then remember something "Mike, babe?" "Yeah?" "Um well when I was leaving tonight Logan reminded me about his birthday this weekend coming and he invited me and you, his words were tell mike to come to because I want to see you lovebirds there" Emily said with a chuckle. She waited for mikes response hoping he would say yes. Maybe that's what mike needed. To hang out with the guys to know that they think of him as a friend and always have, so he shouldn't worry about her hanging out with them. Finally mike answered "Sure thing babe, whatever you want" and he kissed the top of her head. Emily was all smiles "I love you mike goodnight" and with that she fell asleep in the arms of the man that she loved.

The next week seemed to fly by and Emily was so happy it was finally the weekend, and better yet it was the night of Logan's party. She was so excited to be hanging out with her friends for once and that mike was going with her. Emily was going through her closet trying to look for the best thing to wear. She choose to wear her favorite black dress that hugs her body in all the right places, with some black pumps and decided to curl her hair and put a kiss of make up on and grabbed her coat. She knew that this dress was mikes favorite so when she walked down stairs to head out she wasn't surprised when mike whistled and came up and gave her a kiss causing her to blush. "You look gorgeous babe, as always" "thanks hun, let's get to that party and have some fun"

Once at the party it was going great, everyone was pretty tipsy including her and mike. But Emily was still having a great time seeing her friends, but most of all she was just so happy mike was enjoying himself, they had been dance all night when finally a drunk Kendall came up and interrupted "Em, mike, there is a birthday boy who wants you to come have a round with us" Emily turned to mike and grabbed his hand and dragged him to were the guys were. Laughing as she saw Kendall stumble a little.

When they get to the table a drunk Logan runs over and hugs Emily "Em! I am so glad you made it" he turns to mike "Mike, man, you made it too! Good to see you man" he turns to Emily again and looks her up and down "Damn Emily out doing us again I see, doesn't Emily look great tonight?" Logan turns to the rest of the guys and they all give her whistle and agree with Logan causing Emily to blush and sit down "Oh you guys, stop" and she turns to mike and he is just sitting there with no expression at all. She doesn't think much of it and continues to drink and laugh and have a great time with the boys and mike. She is sitting next to James and he leans over and puts his arm around her and Emily can smell the alcohol when he says "Emily you are so my best friend, I love you" and he starts cuddling into her Emily just laughs and Kendall yells "Hey get your hands off she's mine" and mike speaks up "I think you means she's mine" and Emily looks over and can sense the angry in his voice but the guys are too drunk to notice and Kendall says "Nooo, she's my best friend James not yours, my best friend and mikes girl you fit nowhere in there James sorry" and the rest of the guys laugh as James pouts lays his head on Emily shoulder "that's no fairrrr" and he sits up and starts bickering with Carlos and Logan and Kendall about Emily's friendship. It's then that Emily feels Mike lean in and whisper "Babe let's get going" he says kissing her neck the boys notice and Logan shouts out "Mike get some" and laughs. Emily turns to mike "Already?" "Yes babe I want to go now." She could tell he was trying to be as stern as he could since he was a little drunk. Not wanting him to get mad she stands up and tells the boys "Well I think that's it for me tonight guys, mike and I are going to head out" the boys all let out a groan of disappointment and then mike started tugging Emily to the door and she just waved back at the boys and was out the door. Once they got outside they started walking away when they heard yelling behind them and sure enough it was a drunken Kendall running over to them. "You got to be kidding me" mike mumbled under his breath. "EMMMMMM, yooou didn't hug mee good bye, you always do that" he said as he just grabbed her and hugged her, Emily grabbed him and she hugged him back tight.

Emily can tell that Mike is pissed "okay ken we got to go our taxi is here" and with that Kendall stops and kisses Emily's cheek and heads back inside saying he will text her later, saying good bye to mike as well. Emily and mike get in the car and head back to their place. The whole ride is silent and Emily can tell that he is pissed and just hoping to get home and go to bed.

Once they got back to their place Emily went in to the living room flopping down on the couch finally releasing her feet from the horrible trap that was her pumps. She heard mike slamming around in the kitchen but didn't want to say anything about it, so instead she just yelled to him if he wanted to watch a movie. "Hey babe, do you want to watch a movie or something or do you want to just go to bed?" and Mike didn't answer and she just heard him smashing things around so she got up and went out to see what he was doing.

When she got in the kitchen she saw a broken plate on the ground. "Babe what the hell happened? Did you hear me ask you if you wanted to watch a movie" he just turned around and spat at her "No I don't want to watch a FUCKING movie" "Okay, what do you want to do? Do you want to just go to bed?" and with the mike took a deep breath and she saw his face soften "You know what babe, I change my mind lets watch a movie" and he came up and wrapped his arms around her kissing her head. She hugged him and took his hand and led him into the living room. He looked over at her and started to ask "Hun which movie do you want.." when her ringtone cut him off. "Sorry Hun it's just a text, it might be Kendall just want to make sure he's okay" and she started to check the message when it was ripped from her hands and thrown on the couch.

"You got to be fucking kidding me" mike yelled "who cares Kendall is a big boy, he can handle himself" "Mike what is your problem?" he came over to her "I don't have a fucking problem, do you?" "Um kinda yeah I want my phone so I can text to see if my best friend is okay." And she walked around him and headed over to her phone when mike turned around and walked out to the kitchen and mumbled "pshh, best friend my ass" Emily turned around quick and stormed after him into the kitchen "What's that supposed to mean?" "You know damn well what it means, do you know what it is to have your girlfriend all over four other guys? Next time I am not coming along to your fucking little orgy" mike screamed at her.

At this point Emily was pissed, being a little drunk didn't help matters. Any other time she would of backed down and walked away, not wanting mike to get mad. But tonight she didn't care. "Oh so what are you trying to say about me mike?" "Don't worry about it sweetie why don't you go text your lover and make sure he's okay." "Fuck off Mike; you know I would never cheat on you." Mike laughed and she could see him getting really pissed "oh that's funny, hard to believe when I just FUCKING WITNESSED THEM BASICLLY FUCKIGN YOU AT THE CLUB" "WHAT ARE YOU KIDDNG ME, THEY WERE JUST BEING FRIENDLY" Emily yelled back "They are my friends" at this point they were nose to nose. "Well I got to get me some friends like that then" mike shot at her, Emily was pissed why was he attacking her friendships? She never gave him a reason to believe that she was cheating, they just hugged her! She pointed her finger at his face and said to him "You better not mike, I would never fucking cheat on you, you do that to me and you are over." When she said that mikes eyes went black and he completely changed.

He reached up and grabbed her face and brought her close to him and spat down at her "watch your fucking tone, and don't you ever fucking threaten me again." Emily pushed him off of her "Get your fucking hands off of me mike" mike grabbed her hard by the shoulders, she was sure it was going to bruise, and drove her backwards and Emily went flying into the table knocking everything off and breaking things in the process. Smacking her head off the table.

Emily turned around in shock and put her hand to her head and she felt pain. Wondering what her forehead looked like and she looked up at mike and he just looked down at her, both of them not saying anything when mike tells her "I am going to take a shower" and he walks out. Emily just sits on the floor trying to realize what had just happened.

**Kendall's POV**

Kendall had told the guys that he would see them later and was going to leave. He stopped on his way out when he had saw Emily's coat that she had left. He grabbed it and he got in a cab and decided he would bring it to her tomorrow and just get home to Mary. When he had got home he saw the living room light on which meant that Mary had waited up for him. He pays the driver and grabs Emily's coat and headed inside. Once he got in there he saw Mary sitting on the couch watching TV. He set down Emily's coat down on the chair and went up behind Mary and lean down and kiss her.

"Hey babe, you didn't have to wait up, but I am glad you did. How was your day babe?" Mary got up and walked around Kendall and only said one thing "It was fine Kendall, how was your night." Kendall could tell something was up with her. So he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her "Babe, what's wrong?" Mary just looked up at him with a sad face and buried her face into his chest hugging him tight.

Kendall was confused at what was happening but just hugged her back tight kissing the top of her head. He heard her mumble something that he couldn't make out. "What did you say love?" and he pulled away and looked at Mary and she looked down. "I said that I am leaving." Kendall was confused still. What did she mean she was leaving?

"Babe what do you mean you are leaving where are you going." It was then that he saw a few bags of her by the door. "Babe where are you going?" he said waiting for her to answer. She took a deep breath and looked at him "Kendall I am leaving and going to stay with my sister for a little bit." Kendall shook his head "I don't get it, why are you leaving, did I do something wrong?"

Mary walks over to her coat and puts it on sighing "Kendall you did nothing wrong, I am just going to help my sister with her wedding plans and stuff and she thought it would be easier if I just come down" Kendall walked over to Mary and hug her tight "Babe I don't want you to go, I am going to miss you too much, why can't she come here?" and Mary snorts "Kendall you are barely here anyways" and Kendall lets her go "Babe you know work is busy" "Still find time to go and hang out with guys and get some drinks with Emily and mike" So this is what this about. "So you are leaving me because I work and I went out a couple nights. You have a busy job too I am not the only one that's not here." Hugs Mary tight "Babe I don't want you to go" "Kendall my sister is expecting me I will see you in a week have fun I love you." And she kissed his cheek and grabbed her bag and was out the door.

Kendall couldn't believe it Mary had left him, yes she was going to her sisters but her sister could have always come here, she had before. But no Mary needs to leave and have a break from Kendall. He was hurt he has never gone this long without seeing Mary. She had at least said that she loved him when she left, and it wasn't like she said they were breaking up. Kendall flopped down on the couch and texted Emily and told her that he would be over in a few that she left her coat and he was bringing it. She never texted him back but he decided to go over anyways.

He called a cab still feeling a little shitty and headed over to Emily's and Mikes. On the way all Kendall could do was think about everything. He was happy that he has been able to see Emily more, for a long time whenever he tried to hang out with her she was always busy or was doing something with mike. Last weekend was a blast hanging out with Emily and the guys and he was happy that she was able to make it tonight with mike. But for some reason just felt she acted different when mike was around but he just pushed that aside. Before he knew it he was at Emily's. He got out grabbed her coat and gave the driver his money. Happy to see the lights on he walked up to her place and knocked on the door. It took a bit but soon Emily came to the door.

"Kendall what are you doing here." She said seeming a bit shocked "Well love" Kendall said picking up her coat and holding it up "You forgot this at the club and I was going to give it to you tomorrow but yeah." Kendall said walking past her into the apartment. Looking and seeing the mess in the kitchen and walking up to it. "Whoa Emily, what happened here?" He said turning around and notice the mark on her face.

"Well you see this" Emily said pointing at her forehead to the mark "this is the result of a girl that can't hold her liquor like the big boys. I seriously just ate shit when you knocked on the door" she said looking down. She went into the living room and Kendall followed sitting on the couch "So why couldn't you wait until tomorrow to give me my coat?" Emily asked and Kendall just sighed and leaned forward and put his face in his hands "I also kinda needed my best friend. You see Mary left me tonight" Emily just gasped "What Kendall?! What happened?" "Well she said she would be back in a week" Kendall said looking up at her "But she said because she needed to help her sister and that I wouldn't noticed anyways, but it still hurts I can't help it if work is busy, she knew that when she got with me." Emily reached over and hugged him "It's okay, a week will go by fast just wait and see" Kendall hugged her back and it was then that someone cleared their throat. Kendall looked behind them and saw mike in just shorts and looked like he just got out of the shower.

"Hello Kendall what are you doing here?" Mike asked just looking at Emily and she jumped right up and walked over to him hugging him "Kendall came and dropped off my coat that was left at the bar and came over to tell me that Mary left him tonight" Mike looked over at Kendall "Aw, man I am sorry" Kendall got up and walked over to mike and Emily "Yeah she left and said she would be back in a week, got in a little fight, but I think Emily is the one that should be complaining" and just then mike whipped his head to look at Kendall and Kendall saw Emily look a little pale "What are you talking about Kendall?" Mike said

"Well just when I knocked on the door Emily ate shit while you were in the shower. Em show him your forehead" Emily turned and looked at mike "It's no big deal I just can't handle my drinks like you guys can" Mike turned to Emily and grabbed her face examine it. "Aw babe you got to be more careful" he said turning to Kendall "We both know that she can be clumsy sober" he said with a laugh and walked into the living room and Kendall followed "Very true" "Hey Kendall you want to sit and have a drink and watch some TV" "You know what mike, I might take you up on that, don't want to go back to an empty house yet" and mike just nodded and sat down "Em babe, you want to grab Kendall and I a drink before you come in here" and Kendall sat down next to mike and they just started talking about random stuff when Emily came in and set the drinks down and Mike told her to come over to him and she did and he leaned up and kiss her "thank you babe" and she gave a small smile before turning away."Em, aren't you going to join us?" Kendall asked "Nahh, I am going to clean up the mess I made in the kitchen" and she turned and went off to do it.

"Mike is she okay? She seems upset" mike just looked over at Kendall "Nah man she's fine you know Emily like I do, she is easily embarrassed. Plus she still is a little drunk. She just needs a shower and she will be good." Kendall thought about it for a second. He was right Emily hated being called out for messing up. He shook his head and went back to talking about random things with mike.

**Emily POV**

Emily was pissed, she just wanted to cry, not only did she just have a horrible fight with mike and get fucking hurt, but then Kendall shows up and she had to rush around looking for cover up before opening the door to cover the growing bruises on her arms. But no Kendall asked about her head and she lied, she lied right to him to cover mike. But what pissed her off the most is now she is her cleaning up her "mess" while mike sits there and has a grand old time entertaining Kendall cracking jokes about what a klutz she is.

Once she finished cleaning she went into her room and got in bed. She was so mad and knew that she should just stay away from mike. She was laying there for wait seemed like 30 minutes when she heard Kendall say thanks to mike and told him to let Emily that he would be calling her tomorrow. They said there good byes and Emily let out a sigh of relief. Happy that Kendall didn't find out about what had happened before he showed up.

She laid there for a while more and she started to feel her eyes get heavy. But then she heard the bedroom door open and she quickly pretended like she was sleeping not wanting to talk to mike just yet. He crawled in the bed and kissed her shoulder. "Em, babe, are you up?" Emily turned around to face him "Yeah, what?" and mike just stared at her and his eyes looked filled with sarrow. He brought his hand up and rubbed gently on her forehead and kissed it "Emily I am so sorry hun. I wish I didn't drink tonight and this wouldn't of happened." Emily looked at him and she was surprised with what came out next. Mike looked down and saw his marks that he had left on her arms. "Did I do this to? He asked and he leaned down and started to kiss them"Its okay mike we both were pretty drunk" and mike just sighed and shook his head.

"That doesn't make what happened okay, but if you could, could we just try and move on from this and forget it because we both were drunk and didn't mean anything" Emily thought about and she knew mike was right. If she wasn't drunk she never would have yelled at mike and things wouldn't have gotten as bad as they did. Emily just nodded her head and cuddle into his chest. When she did that she felt mike let out a breath and say "Thank you Emily, I love you so much, you do know that right? I am so so so sorry that this happened. I never wanted to hurt you" She looked up and kissed his jaw "I know we both got out of hand tonight". Mike leaned in and kissed her deeply and Emily gave into him kiss him back returning the passion.

He pulled away from her "Do you want to know what Kendall said to me tonight?" she just shook her head "He said that he wished he had what we had. Looking at Kendall and seeing Mary leave him made me realize that if I was in his shoes I would be dying, I can't picture my life without you Em." He choked a little "Y-your all I-I got babe and I love you to death" Emily couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes "I know babe I love you to" she said and with that mike turned off the light and cuddled behind her wrapping his arms around her kissing her shoulder. "I love you babe, good night" "I love you to mike" and with that Emily waited until she heard mike snoring before she finally released that breath that she was holding.

She laid there wondering why Kendall and Mary are so unhappy, and how long they have been like this. If they knew what happened behind doors she know Kendall wouldn't be happy with the relationship. But she knows that mike is sorry and that he was only drunk. She doubts Mary has to hide anything that Kendall does, like mike has done, so why would she leave him if she loved him. Emily knew that she loved mike too much to ever think about leaving him, yeah they have some hard times, but the love that she felt for him was so strong and just made her feel complete that she was willing to live life with secrets to hide.


	4. Chapter 4: Forgive and Forget

**Chapter Four**

**Forgive and Forget**

This had been one of the best weeks Emily's had in a long time. Her and Mike were good and she got to see her best friend all the time. Kendall was calling her all the time asking her how to do stupid little things around his place or he was calling to ask if he could come and hangout. Emily was happy that she was getting to see Kendall, but she couldn't help but hear the pain in his voice on the phone when he would say that Mary was the one that did that for him when he asked her simple questions, or he would see something and want to call Mary and tell her but she would watch him sigh and put his phone away. It hurt to see that best friend was upset and it sucks that it had to be this way for her to be able to see him more.

Mike was also having fun. The first few days that Kendall was over, before going to bed, Mike told her that he really liked having some bro time and it made Emily happy that he felt that way. But she could sense a change in Mike's attitude after about the third night in a row of Kendall staying till late at night and drinking and talking about how he missed Mary. Once Emily finally got Kendall into his cab and was back in her house ready to go to bed Mike told her that he wished Mary would hurry and get back, because it was depressing to see Kendall's mood change like that. Emily hated to agree and say it but she couldn't wait for Mary to get back either so that her best friend would not be hurting so much.

She was doing the dishes in her own little world dancing around to her music blaring from her headphones in her ears. She didn't hear the door unlock or noticed that Mike was home. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck. Emily jumped about ten feet in the air and took her headphones out and turned to see Mike and let out a sigh of relief.

"Mike you scared the shit out of me, damn" she said holding her had to her chest. Mike was still kissing her neck and mumbled into it and Emily laughed and turned around with her back against the counter. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you" Mike grinned and cupped her face and brought her lips to his kissing her deeply "I said that I missed you so much and sorry for scaring you and that I want to make it up to you" Emily smiled "How will you make it up to me?" she asked while moving her hands down the front of his chest looking up at him with a smirk. Mike brought his hands under her shirt and kissed her, Emily let out a moan she could not hold in and felt Mike smile into her lips and he whispered jump and she did.

She jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist and giggled as he placed her on top the counter. She pulled him flat against her and wrapped her arms around him; she let her hands travel under his shirt and started to trace his defined chest while kissing his neck down to his collar bones. Mike groaned and put his hands on her thighs and slid his hands under her shorts rubbing circles as he whispered "I love you so much" and she smiled as she kissed her away back up his jaw. She pecked his lips and pulled away and looked into his eyes "I love you more" she said with a blush and looked down. Mike brought his hands up and cupped her face "You want to know how I am going to make it up to you?" Emily looked at him confused "Um this isn't it?" she asked. Mike chucked "No love, as much as I love to just stay in and continue this with you I wanted to do something special" he said looking down. Emily couldn't hide her smile as she suddenly got excited "What did you want to do?" she said pulling his face up. "Well I wanted to take you out tonight, do something fun just me and you, with no interruptions".

Emily knew he was talking about Kendall since he has been around a lot. I guess she couldn't blame him but he at least did try and hasn't showed Kendall that he was annoyed with him being around so for that she was grateful. "Babe I know Kendall has been around a lot. He just is lost without Mary he needs his friends right now" "What about the guys" she hears him say under his breath and she shakes her head. "Babe" she says with a sigh "I am his best friend, and you are one of his close friends to you.." he cut her off with a kiss and pulled away "Can we not talk about him right now, and can you go get ready for the best date of your life" he said with a big smile on his face. Emily hopped off the counter and started walking towards the bedroom when Mike gave her butt a playful smack and she whipped her head around "Whoa there" she said giving him a wink and walked off and then turned around "Babe, what should I wear?" he thought about it for a minute and then smirked "Well I would prefer nothing, but I should be the only one that gets to see that fantastic body of yours, so I guess just dress nice, and hurry we are leaving in a few hours".

Emily rushed in her room and hopped in the shower a little excited trying to think about were Mike was taking her. She took a really fast shower, well as fast as she could with shaving her legs. Once she was out she wrapped a towel around her and walked out into the bedroom to get in the closet. She saw Mike sitting on the bed in just some dress slacks. She went behind him and kissed his shoulders and he turned around "come on, you got to get ready" she groaned causing Mike to laugh. She walked in the closet and grabbed some clothes and walked out into the room and headed towards the bathroom again. "You know I don't mind if you change in here" Mike said with smirk Emily put her hands on her hips "And ruin the great reveal? I think not" and then walked in the bathroom closing the door.

Emily slipped her iPhone in the dock and started playing her music, putting it on Kendall's and the guys latest CD. She just loved it and always got ready to it. She blow dried her hair and slipped on her favorite bra and pantie set that she knew Mike loved. She started dancing to the song that came on and started singing when Mike knocked on the door. "Babe I love the concert but you need to hurry" and with that Emily quickly slipped on her dress. It was a nice flowy strapless dress that was a cream color with a gold belt. She slipped on some make up and then grabbed her gold glitter pumps that matched the belt and checked herself one last time in the mirror before heading out to the bedroom.

Emily walked out in the bedroom and expected to see Mike but he wasn't in there. So she headed out to the living room. Once she walked out there Mike was sitting on the couch watching TV and Emily suddenly got butterflies in her stomach. Mike heard her heels click across the hardwood floor and he turned and his face lit up "Oh My…. God… you look so beautiful" he said and Emily blushed and looked down biting her lip. Mike walked over to her and grabbed her chin and brought her face up to meet his eyes "please don't hide that gorgeous face from me" and Emily looked at him and smiled "Okay" and she looked him up and down. He looked great. He was in black dress slacks that fit him perfectly and was wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled with a skinny black tie. "Well don't you just look so handsome." And she gave him a kiss. He wrapped his arms around and deepened the kiss. Emily pulled away "I thought we were going on a date?" Mike pouted and then took her hand. "Okay grab a coat and let's go."

Mike drove and after about a thirty minute drive they finally reached where he wanted to take her. He got out and came around the car and opened your door taking your hand in his. Emily smiled at him and followed him into the nicest restaurant she had ever seen. Mike walked up to the lady at the podium and told her his name and she led the way to the table in the back. Mike pulled out Emily's chair for her and when she giggled as she sat down and waited for Mike to take his seat. The waitress came over and took their order for what they wanted to drink and then walked away after setting down menus.

Emily opened up the menu and then looked at Mike "Mike, this place is really nice and expensive. We don't need to eat here" Mike set the menu down and took her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips. "Babe I wanted to do something really special for you so just enjoy it" and Emily nodded her head and smiled.

Emily and Mike had their food and Emily was having the best date ever. She missed spending time with Mike like this, and she was remembering why she was so in love with him. He was telling her a funny sorry and she started laughing when her phone interrupted. "Sorry babe, I thought I turned it off. Hold on." Emily got the phone out and looked down and saw that it was Kendall. "Babe its Kendall I am going to get this" "You got to be kidding me babe, we are on a date" "I know Mike and that's what I am going to tell him, if not he will head over to the house" She could tell Mike was pissed that she didn't ignore the call. She pressed accept "Hey ken, what's up? Everything okay?" she heard him sigh "Yeah Em, it's all good. I was wondering if you and Mike wanted to do something tonight." "Aw Hun I am sorry we are out on a date right now." "Shit Em, I am sorry for interrupting" "its fine ken you didn't know. But I got to go I will talk to you later?" "Yeah I will talk to you later, have a great rest of your date. Tell Mike I said hi" "Will do, bye ken" and with that she hangs up. She can tell Mike is pissed.

She reaches over and grabs his hand "Babe Kendall said hi" "Yeah that's great" "Mike he didn't know we were out and I should of shut the phone off in the first place." She rubs circles on the top of his hand with her thumb "Are you mad at me? We were having a great time, don't let a silly phone call ruin our night" She says pouting and Mike stares at her and then smiles "Okay stop with the eyes, I know he didn't know. Its fine, I am not mad at you babe, let's just move on yeah?" and Emily smiles at him and leans over and kisses him before sitting back down. The rest of dinner goes on like before the phone call. Once they finished at the restaurant Mike took her home and pulled over at a convenience store before telling Emily he would be right back. Emily sits there waiting and she's sees him running back in the car with a movie case. "How about we go back watch this movie and cuddle on the couch. That's a great end to the perfect night. Right?" Emily leaned over and kissed him "you are the best, drive us home my good man" she said as she ruffled his hair.

Once they got back to their place Emily ran and yelled as she hopped out of her pumps "I will get the blankets you put the movie in" and took off causing Mike to laugh. Once Emily got back out into the living room the movie was all set and Mike was sitting on the couch with his arms spread out and the top buttons of his shirt undone and the tie lying on the floor. Emily whistled at him "Well don't you look sexy" she said as she hopped on the couch kissing his cheek and Mike just got red "Yeah yeah" and push play on the movie and brought the blanket over them both. Emily laid her head on the arm rest and threw her legs across Mikes lap where he placed one hand on her knees and the other on the top of her stomach.

The movie had been playing a while when Mike yawned and Emily watch him smiling he moved so he was laying behind Emily and had his head resting on one hand and the over draped over her "What are you looking at creep?" Mike said to her and she just ignored the comment "You know I love you right?" she asked as she took that hand that was resting on her stomach and kissed it. Mike smiled and leaned down and kissed her stroking her cheek. "You know I love you right?" and she looked at him and bite her lip and shook her head no. Mike laughed and hover his face over hers "Well let me show you" and crashed his lips to hers.

Emily wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. He took his hands and ran them down over her dress until he reached her knee and spread her legs apart. He placed himself between her legs and ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking for access. Which she granted him. She let his tongue explore her mouth getting lost in his kiss. She brought her hand down to his lower back and untucked his shirt. Mikes hand slip up her thigh sliding under the hem of her dress. He pushed the dress up till it bunched above her navel. Looking down at her choice of panties and looked back at her and smiled "You are so perfect" he whispered to her and she pulled him back down to her lips as she let her hands start undoing all the buttons of his shirt. He brought his hand around her backside giving her a squeeze as she moaned into his lips. Fighting with the last few buttons as she felt his hardness press into her groin as he grinded into her front. Her breath hitched and he started kissing down her neck using one hand to travel to the back of her dress finding the zipper. Suddenly there was a knock at the door that made Emily jump "Mike someone is here she whispered into his ear. "Ignoring them and they will go away" Emily chuckled "Mike come on get up" and he let out a frustrated sigh and sat up running his hand threw his hair. Emily stood up in front of him and pulled her dress down to it proper place and fixed her hair looking at Mike sitting there with his eyes closed tight. She leaned down and kissed his lips "aw babe, it's okay I will go see who it is and get rid of them okay" and he just laid across the couch sighing.

Emily walked over to the door pulling it open to find a really drunk Kendall leaning on her door. "Kendall, what are you doing here?" She asked him as she stepped to the side and he walked in. She closed the door and he hugged her "Mary's gone" he said hugging her tight which she returned the hug as she heard Mike come in the room behind her and she looked at him and she could tell he was mad. "I know ken. But she will be back soon" he kept hugging her "I love you Emily; you are the best friend a person could have. You would never leave me like Mary did" and Emily sighed and gave Kendall a squeeze and pulled out of his hug looking up at him "Ken look at me" she said as he cupped his face and made him look at her "Mary will be back soon, she only left for a week. Once she gets back everything will be fine" it finally clicked in her head that he was here on his own. "Kendall, how did you get here? Do not tell me you drove here drunk" she said raising her voice. Kendall stood up and looked around "No I got a cab" he dug in his pocket and handed her a receipt and Emily was at ease "Good, I knew you weren't that stupid" she said chuckling she heard Mike behind her say under her breath "I can't fucking stand this" and he walked away and she heard the door slam.

Kendall looked over Emily at her bedroom door "Is Mike mad? Did I interrupt something?" Kendall looks panicked and Emily grabs his hand "No ken, you did nothing he was just going to bed when you walked in. How about you go down and wait for me and I will take you home. How's that sound?" "Em I can get a cab it..." "No Kendall, I am not going to let you give another cab driver a hard time, I know you to well. Now go down and get in my car and I will be down soon." And with that Kendall stumbled out her door and she turned and took a deep breath before heading in to see Mike.

She walks into the room and sees Mike standing back to her changing. She goes over to the edge of the bed and sits down. "Mike" he doesn't answer her so she gets up and walks around and leans against the dresser that he is using "Babe what's wrong?" "What's wrong? Are you seriously asking me that right fucking now?" "Um, yeah I think I am. Why do you always have to get angry over little fucking things" "Emily..." He says in a warning tone "Mike" she says in the same tone and he turns and glares are her and goes to say something but turns and walks away and goes over to the side of the bed. Emily goes behind him and wraps her arms around him kissing his shoulder "Babe come on don't be mad please" but Mike doesn't listen and pushes her off of him and walks away from her heading out the door.

She is so pissed that he is acting like a jerk again it's her best friend who needs her. If it was his friend she wouldn't make a fuss about it, but he always does. Before she knows it and can't stop the words of anger that fly out of her mouth as he reaches the bedroom door. "I wish for once you would stop acting like a fucking child" and he turns and looks made and walks over to her until they are nose and nose "I am not acting like a fucking child I am just angry that again he's fucking over her and you are leaving." "He my best friend, god fucking damn I am sick of saying that. He needs me, he is drunk and will get hurt so fucking stop being dramatic and making something more out of this. It's not worth it!" and then he grabs he shoulders and pushes her back until he slams her into the wall.

Emily pushes him back and puts her hand on the back of her head were it hit "FUCKING STOP ACTING STUPID MIKE." She watches his eyes goes red and then he gets back in her face "I WILL STOP ACTING THIS WAY WHEN YOU START TREATING ME LIKE I AM YOUR BOYFRIEND AND NOT HIM!" she can't believe he said that "you are a fucking child it's ridiculous you need to grow…" she didn't get to finish as she watch him pull his hand back and it feels like slow motion as she watches him swing and then feels his hand impact with her face. Feeling the sting of his blow she is stunned. He slapped her. She just stands there quickly covering the stinging spot on her face with her hand and looks at Mikes face change from pure red rage to full shock as he just stands there holding his hand up. He looks at her and then his hand. It is completely silent in the room. Both of them aren't saying anything. Mike is the first to speak "Babe…" but Emily cuts him off "I am going to take Kendall home, I will talk to you later Mike" and she turns and walks out of the room. Mike just stands there not saying anything still and lets her walk out.

Emily walks and grabs her coat and keys and slides on some sandals. She walks down to her car and looks in and sees Kendall passed out in the passenger seat. She gets in and starts the car and heads off to his place. Happy that Kendall is passed out so he won't hear her crying or see the mark on her face. She finally gets to his place and turns off the car. But waits for a few minutes to breathe and she looks in the mirror to see her face and sure enough the mark is there. Sighing she gets out of the car and goes around to Kendall's side of the car. She pulls on Kendall and he still is kind of sleeping as he groans. "Kendall get up and help me help you into your house." He stands up still acting like a snail rarely opening his eyes. He wraps his arm around her shoulder and holds on to her hand and leans on her as she walks him into his place. She finally gets into his bedroom and lays him on his bed. She sits at the bottom of his bed and takes off his shoes. She hears movement behind her and looks and sees Kendall finally opened his eyes and is resting on his elbows.

"Emily?" she gets up and sits down next to him "yeah Kendall?" he looks at her and smiles "You are the best friend ever, I love you" Emily can't help it and a tear slips from her eyes and leans in and cuddles into his chest. Kendall takes his arms and wraps them around her giving her the comfort that she needs right now. "Em, what's wrong you aren't mad at me are you? Did I do something stupid?" Kendall starts rambling and Emily just chuckles. "Nah ken, never could I ever be mad at you. Just glad you are okay that's all, you are my best friend, I worry." He gives her a squeeze and pulls her into his chest more "Aww em" and they just lay there enjoying the comfort they are both getting.

Emily lays there thinking about things that had happened back at the house. She can't believe that Mike slapped her. Again though she let her big mouth get the best of her and yelled at him when she could have just let him walked away. She just wished that he didn't always get so mad at her. She lays there thinking that she could easily turn and tell Kendall right now about Mike and everything would be over. I mean if he was a little more sober he would have definitely seen the mark on her face. She felt a few more tears slip and she cuddled into Kendall more. Her phone vibrating interrupted her from her thoughts. She grabbed it and sighed and looked and saw Mikes name. She wanted to ignore it and sleep here but something wouldn't let her. She crawled out of Kendall's hold and walked out to the kitchen. She pushed accept.

"Hello" "Babe?" she heard the strain in his voice "Yes Mike what is it?" "I am so sorry baby… I j-just need-d you to come home, I need you right now" he said in between sobs. Emily looks in Kendall room and sees that he is still sleeping. She sighs "I will be home soon" "Okay babe see you soon". Emily walks into Kendall's room and tries waking him up but he doesn't budge at all. She goes to his desk and writes on a note

_"Well ken you seemed to have a good night last night. You showed up drunk at my house on my date :P don't worry though I forgive you as always. Brought you back here and had to lug your butt into your place. But got some good best friend time so who am I to blame. Had to leave and get back home, but you can call me once you come back to the life with the rest of us. Love you Em xx" _

Emily takes the note and sets it on the pillow next to Kendall's head and leaves to head back home.

She finally gets to her front door and stops before going in. After standing there for a few minutes she takes a deep breath and walked into the house and started walking towards their room. She got to the door and she could already hear his sobs that near broke her heart. She walked in and saw Mike and saw him hold her pillow to his chest crying. She walks to her side of the bed and slips off her dress and crawls on to the bed behind him and spoons him as he cries more. She starts kissing his shoulder and tears slip her eyes "Mike baby, come on its okay. Everything is going to be okay. It's going to be okay." And she just keeps saying that until she hears the soothing sound of his light snores signaling that he had fell asleep. She lays there holding him and squeezing him tight, and realizes that she can't let him go and decided that it's best to just forgive and forget. However she wonders how much she can forgive him, or if she will have to do it again or is this the last time.


	5. Chapter 5: Shattered Glass

**Chapter Five**

**Shattered Glass**

How do you get someone to forgive you, when you don't know what it is that you did wrong. Emily was currently battling this feeling of uneasiness. Mike was mad at her still and she has been trying anything to make him not hate her. She even made them have a talk the day after what he did and that's when she realized it was all her fault. Mike was right it was her that ruined the night by letting her friendship come before her relationship. Mike told her that she needed to realize that she is in a relationship and that he should come first, and he said that he understood that she hasn't been in a relationship in a while but this is how they work, there are ups and downs but that's what normal relationships are like. A fight, but in the end when you can forget and move on that's when you are in a good place with this person.

Emily took all of what mike said and thought about it and she couldn't believe that she was so stupid and had made mike question her love for him because of kendall. She now realize that if she hadn't of gotten in his face than he wouldn't of done what he done, and she recalls him saying that he did it because he was just so hurt by her that he wasn't thinking and didn't even realize what he had done until after. So how can she hold that against him when it was her fault that he did it.

Emily has continued to try her best to do everything that would make mike happy and for a little bit she felt that she was doing just that. She was sitting with mike as they ate his favorite meal that she had made for him. "Em this is great as always" Mike said giving her a smile that made Emily really happy that she had done something right. "I am very happy that you like it babe" Emily got up to get more to drink when in the kitchen she heard her phone go off. It was Kendall.

"Hey Ken what's up?" Emily asked trying to be quite so mike didn't hear her.

"Hey Em, just wanted to know what you are doing tonight?" she could tell he was upset

"Mary still not back?"

"No she's not. Her flight was delayed so she decided that she would stay a little longer but promised to be back before this weekend" he said with a sigh

Emily felt horrible for her best friends "Hey Ken how about you meet me tonight and just have fun with me and the guys? How does that sound"

"That sounds great Em, I will let the guys know and I will see at the club around 8?"

"See you then Ken!"

Emily headed out into where mike was eating "Who was that babe?" mike said as he was still eating the food Emily had made for him, she realize then she had made a big mistake. She cannot go out with Kendall tonight without mike freaking out on her. She had to think quick and said the first thing that came to her mind. "Oh just some girls from work that wanted me to go out with them tonight and have a ladies night…." Mike stopped eating and looked at her and she was about to change her mind and tell him really what was up when mike spoke first. "Well, that's great babe, I think a ladies night is what you need, what time would you be going?" she let out a sigh of relief it worked. "Oh I said I would meet them there at 8" "well you better go and get ready that is soon" Emily just got out and walked over and kissed his cheek "I love you mike, and there is dessert in the kitchen if you want it, it's your favorite" and with that she went to go get ready.

After having a quick shower and putting on one of her favorite dresses with her favorite pumps she looked herself over in the mirror. Finally she could go out tonight and not have to worry about mike and if he is worried about how close she is dancing with someone or if someone had looked at her the wrong way. She quickly finished her hair and makeup and grabbed her clutch and head out to the living room to see mike before she left.

When she walked out he was in sweats and watching tv, when he saw her his face lit up and she suddenly felt bad about lying to him. "Babe you look gorgeous as always" mike said has he pulled and tugged her into his lap causing Emily to giggle. "Thanks babe" she gave him a kiss and mike pulled away and smiled at her before taking her lips to his again but this time with more passion. Emily started to get lost in the kiss when she pulled back to breathe "Wow, maybe I should stay home tonight" "Nah babe don't be silly go and have your fun with the girls you deserve it" and Emily just looked down and stood up not wanting to make eye contact with mike. "Yeah, I am going to head out now, I will be home later" she leaned down and kissed his forehead and started to head out the door. Once she was opening the door mike yelled to her "Bye babe, I love you and have fun. See you later, and be safe!" causing Emily to feel more like shit, but Kendall needed her and she needed a night out like mike said for once by herself, granted it was with the guys and not girls. But Emily really didn't have any girls for friends, as far as she was concerned the guys were it and that was enough for her.

Once she got to the club she walked and scanned the place and smiled when she locked eyes with the best guys in the world. They were in the corner of the club at a table laughing and having a good time, but she noticed Kendall wasn't completely in it. She walked over to the table and the boys spotted me, kendall looked up and smiled "FINALLY you are here to save me from these guys" he said as he jumped up to give you a hug. "I always save you from these goons, so what are we drinking?" "Here have my last shot love" Logan came over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder handing her a shot. "Oh Logie always the gentlemen" Emily said as she tossed the shot back.

The night was going great she was more than buzzed right now and she was having the time of her life. She was dancing with Kendall like the dorks they are, not caring about the looks that they were getting from others. These were the nights that she had missed, hanging with the guys and letting go. She went back to the table where the guys were with kendall "Ugh my feet are killing me" Emily said looking down and this was the time of the night when she hated her choice of footwear. "Ahh well you are the one who always wears heels" Carlos said Emily gave him a face and then James came back with more drinks "Okay guys I got enough for each of us to have two shots for each of us" he said as he started to handing them out. "ugh I don't know if I can do anymore" Kendall said laying back in his chair "Awww come on Ken don't be a party pooper" Emily said as she tossed one back "Yeah Ken don't let Em out drink you" Logan said with a smirk and Kendall sat up and glared at him and tossed one back and then held the last on up to the center of the table "To a fun night out with the greatest people I know" and with that they all raised our shots and Emily tossed her last one back. "Let's go dance Em?" Logan asked as he stood up and held his hand out "sure" she said with a smile as she followed him to the dance floor. Twenty minutes past and she was having a blast with Logan and she really starting to feel those shots. "Let's go sit back down Logan" Emily said as she walked back to the table and Logan just pouted. Man that boy could party.

As always James, Logan, and Carlos were still going at it having a great time when Emily and Kendall sat there. "Ugh you ready to go home Em, before it gets too late?" Emily nodded her head and started to gather her stuff. "Hey guys, Em and I are leaving its late, see you guys tomorrow" and with that they headed outside the club. Once outside and the cold air hit Emily she started to feel better and more awake. "Do you want to just come back to mine and hang out?" Kendall asked taking her hand as she starts to fall. "Sure thing" she said with a big smile. This is why she loved her best friend, always looking out for her. Once they finally got back to Kendall's Emily ran and jumped on his couch. "Kendork I am hungry" and Kendall just laughed and opened his fridge "I only have beer and left over pizza from earlier" "I shall have both" and Kendall just chuckled and grabbed a beer for both of them and the pizza and took it to the living room to sit down. "Ken can I have some clothes to change into I am sick of this stupid dress" Kendall just kept watching his favorite show and waved his hand towards his bedroom "You know where everything is." And with that Emily got up and went to find something to wear.

**Kendall's POV**

Kendall sat there watching his show, he didn't hear Emily come back out until she spoke "Hey Kendall I know what we should do" he could hear the excitement in her voice and turned to look up and saw she was wearing his favorite sweats "And what would that be?" "Can we play the video games in your room?" she said bouncing up and down which caused Kendall to laugh. His friend was such a dork sometimes. "Sure if you want, go in and set it up I am going to change".

Him and Emily played video games for a while lying on his bed, he laughed when he looked over and saw the frustration in Emily's eyes because she had lost yet again "Ever heard of taking an easy on girls Kendork" "Yeah I have but you're no girl" Emily playfully punched him and yawned. "You tried Em?" she shook her head "Yeah I am going to get going I think" "Em its almost 3 in the morning, you can't go home. You can just crash her like old times, like our little sleepovers we used to have" Emily turned off the TV and slipped under the covers "Ahh I see, who are we going to gossip about tonight" Kendall laughed at his friend and slipped under the covers and turned to face her "We aren't in high school anymore, there is no one to gossip about, and I know you have no secrets because you tell me everything" Emily just looked up at the ceiling and it was silent until she turned to him and said "Well I have this friend who really sucks at holding his liquor is quite funny actually" Kendall swore he saw her attitude change for a second but was happy that she had come back with such a witty response as always "Oh bite me, I had been drinking before you even got there so you don't even know" "Whatever you say Kendork" and she yawned again "Go to sleep Em" "Okay, ken, night".

With that Kendall laid there trying to go to sleep listening to his best friend sleep peacefully. His thoughts went back to Mary, he couldn't wait until she was back him. He was happy that he had Emily though and the guys. Tonight they had successful kept his mind off of Mary until now, which he wasn't surprised. He hasn't slept well since she has left him, but for some reason hearing Emily sleep next to him peacefully made him tired and he slowly fell into a deep peaceful sleep that he hadn't had in a while.

Kendall woke up from a peaceful sleep and turned and he smiled when he saw his best friend was still here and asleep. Emily never fails to make him feel better, and waking up this morning and having her still here made him realize that he has the best friend anyone could ever ask for. She is always there for him when he needs her, and he is just happy to have someone like that in his life. He sat up and stretched and noticed it was only eight in the morning. So he quietly slipped out of bed, trying his best not to wake up Emily and go down stairs to make her some breakfast.

**Emily's POV**

Emily wakes up to something that smells really good. She sat up and stretched and opened her eyes and was shocked to not be in her bed, but in Kendall's. Memories from last night came back to her mind and she just smiled and decided to head downstairs. Once she was down stairs she saw Kendall back to her cooking. "Ah its alive" Kendall said as he turned and placed a plate with food at the seat the Emily sat in. "Oh really funny Kendall" and smiled and looked down at the food and felt her stomach rumble, realizing that she was actually starving so decided to dig in. Kendall came around with his own plate and sat down next to her and started digging into. They talked about last night when Emily looked over at her phone and picked it up looking at it. Almost dropping it and could feel the color run out of her face. SHIT.

Nine missed called. Nine. All from mike. Emily dropped her fork and started taking it over to the sink. "Breakfast was great Ken, but I have to get going home. Mike is going to be pissed" Emily was kicking herself as she ran to the couch and grabbed her heels and then realize she couldn't wear these home. She knew mike was going to be pissed, and she was scared for a second but then realize that he was in such a good mood yesterday maybe he wouldn't be so mad. What was she kidding. Emily knew, nine phone calls missed, this was not going to end well. "Why will he be mad Em?" Shit shit shit. She didn't realize that she had said that to him, she had to think quickly.

"Well because I told him I would be home last night, after the night out with the girls." And Kendall just looked at her puzzled "The girls? You weren't out with the girl you were with the guys" "Exactly, I didn't tell him I was hanging with you" "Why is that a big deal" she could sense Kendall was getting annoyed but didn't want to give anything away so she did damage control. "Well, we got in a little argument the other day about us hanging almost every night" "aw, Em I am sorry I didn't mean to bother you guys. It's just with" Emily cut him off "No, Ken it's all fine, I resolved the issue once I explained the whole situation so it's all good. I just didn't want to bring it back up last night so I said I was just going out with the girls" Kendall just looked at her and she could tell he felt guilty "But don't worry ken, telling him I was hanging out the with the girls wasn't a fair stretch from the truth" she said playfully hitting his arm, happy to see him actually laugh.

"So funny Em, well do you want me to come with you and talk to him" Emily knew Kendall would say that, always feeling the need to fix everything in her life. She was thankful but there was no way she was going to let him come home with her, that would just make the situation worst. "No its fine Ken really. No worries" "Well at least let me give you a ride home" Emily was going to pass on the offer but then realized that she had no way to get home, unless she was to call a cab. But she didn't have enough money on her for the cab. "Sure Kendall" she said with a smile "That would be great if you could do that for me" and she went and gathered her stuff and headed out with Kendall, back to her place.

Once they reached her place, Emily couldn't lie. She was nervous; she didn't want to let Kendall know so she decided it would be best to just make sure he was completely gone before she would head up to face mike. "Thanks for the ride Kendall, you are the best" she said as she reach over and gave him a hug which he returned "No problem Em, are you sure you don't want me to come in" Emily got out and shut the door leaning down to talk to Kendall through the window. "I am sure Kendall, he is probably sleeping anyways. I will call you later." She said with the biggest smile that she could manage. "Okay, bye Em talk to you later" and with that Emily stepped back on the sidewalk and waved and watched Kendall drive off and then turned towards her apartment.

Once she finally walks into the apartment and shuts the door and walks in to the kitchen placing her stuff on the counter she turns and sees mike running towards her as he scoops her up into his arms. "Oh my god babe you are home, are you okay? Where were you? I was so worried about you" all Emily could do was wrap her arms around him and hug him back. He pulled back "I thought you were hurt of somethi.." and he looks down and looks Emily up and down, realizing that she is wearing guys clothes. She sees and instant change in his face from worried to levied, her heart sank. He stepped back and looks her up and down again and it was silent for a few minutes before mike asked her "How did you get home Emily" she just looks at him and starts to get worried when all of the sudden she is being pulled into him and he his squeezing her arms. "I asked you how did you get home, now tell me!" he raises his voice and she just looks down, heart beating out of her chest "Kendall" she says weakly because she is scared of what might happen if she doesn't tell him.

"YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME. KENDALL?!" he screams at her "y-yes k-Kendall" his face gets red and he is holding her tighter now and Emily knows there are going to be marks "are those his clothes you are fucking wearing!" she gets pissed because he is hurting her really bad right now and surprises herself with what she does next. "YES THEY ARE KENDALLS CLOTHES" she says as she yanks her arms out of his grasp and pushing him back away from her "YES I LIED AND WENT OUT WITH THE GUYS LAST NIGHT, YES I GOT DRUNK AND STAYED AT KENDALLS BECAUSE IT WAS TO LATE, AND YES HAD TO BORROW A CHANGE OF CLOTHES AND YES I FUCKING SLEPT AT MY BEST FRIENDS PLACE" she is shaking so bad right now but feels a little better yelling and letting frustration out and seeing mikes face go from angry to shocked made her feel better.

The look doesn't last long and soon mike walks over and pushes her, making her slam in to the wall. His face is back into that red shade the Emily has come to know too well. "YOU ARE MAKING ME LOOK LIKE A FUCKING JOKE YOU KNOW THAT!" and she says in a normal tone which pisses mike off even more "you are a joke" and the next thing she knows she sees his hand raise and before she can even think there is stinging on her cheek where he just slapped her. She slaps him back "you are such a little boy" she yells at him. He grabs her and pulls her back from the wall only to slam her back into it and then grabs her throat "you better fucking shut your fucking mouth Emily" "what wrong mike mad that I am not backing down, you make me sick" "EMILY I AM FUCKING WARNING YOU STOP" "Or what you will slap me again?" and with that he loosens his grip and Emily pushes him off of her. Proud that she stood up for herself.

"I am leaving mike, and you better not fucking try to stop me" she walks over to her phone and rubs her neck as looks over and just see mike staring at the wall. She turns back to her phone when mike speaks up finally "who are you calling" "Kendall" she tells him and she doesn't notice him coming over until her phone is being ripped from her hands, she looks up and sees mike fuming as he throws her phone. "I AM SO FUCKING SICK OF KENDALL" and he pushes her back into the wall this time she hits hard knocking the wind out of her bring tears to her eyes.

"Well Kendall treats me way better than you do!" and she feels another sting from him slapping her again. "I bet you are hooking up with him." At this point Emily is beyond pissed off she is just as fuming as he is. "I bet your whole I want to wait until marriage thing" he says in a mocking voice "is a fucking lie" she shakes her head looking down when he grabs her face to look at him "you are too busying fucking him, aren't you?" he screams. She doesn't say anything which makes him more pissed "you are such a slut" he says laughing at himself looking at her with a disgusted look.

Emily couldn't take it no more, she was shaking she was so pissed she punches him "Don't you dare fucking call me that mike!" she screams and mike is looking down from the impact of her hit and rubs his jaw before looking back up at her "I don't have fucking sex with you because you are not man enough for me, sorry babe" she instantly feels the hard impact of a fist hitting her jaw causing her head to smacked into the wall. She loses it then once she realized that he had just punched her. She drops to the ground in shock holding her jaw breaking down into heavy sobs.

The next thing she knows she is being pulled into mikes lap and he just wraps his arms around her and starts kissing her back "babe, oh my god I am so sorry" "I didn't mean it babe, I am so so sorry" "Please babe don't leave me" "If you didn't say those things to hurt me and pushed my buttons I wouldn't of lost it Emily" "If you hadn't of hit me first that wouldn't of been my reaction". Those are just some of the things that he just repeating over and over again while holding Emily and rubbing her back. She looks up at him and he looks devastated, it breaks her heart. He carefully reaches his hands to her face and gently places them on her face. The warmth from his thumb over her aching jaw made her feel better and start to loosen up. Mike looks down at her and leans in gently kissing her "I am so sorry babe, if you hadn't of lied about Kendall this wouldn't of happened" he leans in and kissing her.

Emily kisses him back, and she couldn't believe that she had did this. This was her fault. If she hadn't of went behind his back, lied, made him think she was dead when she didn't come home when she said she would of, this mess wouldn't of happened and she had punched him first. She couldn't believe that she hit him. What was she thinking, how could she of done that to the person she loved. She opened her arms and fell into his chest and started to cry "Mike I am so sorry baby, I shouldn't have hit you. I am so sorry for everything please, please forgive me" she pulled back and looked at him and her heart stopped when she saw him sitting there thinking. He couldn't leave her; she couldn't lose the one man she had ever loved. Mike leaned in and kissed her and stroked her cheek again "It's okay babe, I forgive you" instant relief washed over Emily and she pulled him into her again. Thankful to have gotten forgiveness from mike for all that she had done. She goes back to what he had told her….relationships are a fight, but in the end when you can forget and move on that's when you are in a good place with this person. And mike was right, again.


End file.
